Fishing boats traditionally are standard monohull designs, such as those used for bass boats, Boston Whalers™ or standard rowboats. With a monohull designs, fishermen cannot stand up in the boat without flipping over the boat or simply falling out of the boat.
A need exists for a safer boat with a hull design in which a fisherman can stand up in during fishing, or poling without concern for tipping over that can be molded in a unitary construction that is fast to make, durable, and inexpensive to manufacture.
Metal bass boats, wooden boats and thick hulled fiberglass boats, like Boston Whalers' are heavy, and generally require at least two people to lift the boat onto a car top due to the weight. A need exists for an 11 foot to 18 foot vessel that can be lifted and used by one person without strain.
Boston Whalers and other heavy fishing boats can only be trailered because they are heavy. A need exists for a lightweight boat that can be car topped as well as stable for multiple uses, including use as a barge for transport in shall water.
Traditional fishing boats use a draft of between 6 inches and 20 inches, such as Boston Whalers. A need has existed for a fishing vessel, or similar vessel which can float over endangered plant life, such as sea grass in Florida, with a draft of only a few inches, such as 3 inches without harming the plant life, yet enabling a biologist for fish and wildlife ranger to stand up on the craft, safely without flipping over.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.